Savin' Me
by UnderThePaleMoonlight
Summary: A girl runs away from her old life once she discovers she's a mutant. She meets an extraordinary gentleman, joins him, and meets an even more extraordinary boy. She wants to help him, but maybe he's not the only one who needs saving. . .
1. Ch 1: Hotline

**Title: **Savin' Me

**Author: **UnderThePaleMoonlight

**Summary: **A girl runs away from her old life once she discovers she's a mutant. She meets an extraordinary gentleman, joins him, and meets an even more extraordinary boy. She wants to help him, but maybe he's not the only one who needs saving. . .

**Setting: **Post X2 through post X3.

**Pairings: **Pyro/OC, slight Magneto/Mystique, slight Gambit/OC

**Rated for:**Language and mature content in future chapters.

**A/N: **Okay, so my first story on Fanfic! Please read and review. No flames, please! If there's something you don't like, make it constructive criticism. I'm not going to waste my time reading someone's bitch-fest. Please enjoy! It took me awhile to get this first chapter written, but I'm pretty happy with it  Thanks and enjoy!

Grand Central Station at 9:27 p.m. was relatively busy. Families on vacation walked about, awestruck by the sheet size and beauty of the historical train station. Businessmen and women alike chatted away on cell phones, suitcases and briefcases in hand as they rushed to catch their late night train. Ladies behind the ticket windows gossiped about whatever the covers of magazines were proclaiming, whether it was the newest celebrity couple or biggest political scandal. It was an average night at Grand Central Station.

In the food court, a teenage girl leaned over the bright, plastic counter of the tiny McDonalds venue. She twirled a piece of blue-streaked black hair around her finger. She glanced at the clock, groaning when she saw that she still had a half-hour left until her shift was over. Bored, she played with the silver stud in her nose. She counted the seconds passing in her head. She jingled the keys that hung from her belt loop. She adjusted her nametag, the name **Andrea** displayed in big, bold letters. She sighed and looked at the clock again. A minute and twenty four seconds had passed.

Andrea was bored. She banged her head against the counter in frustration and huffed.

Footsteps.

Her head shot up. They were very soft, almost silent, but she heard them. Her black eyes darted around for wherever the mysterious footsteps came from.

The answer was right in front of her, and approaching.

It was a girl, She looked about her age. Seventeen, maybe eighteen. A bright green backpack was slung over her thin shoulder. She looked tired, that much was obvious.

She stood up straight and quickly signed into the register. She put on the trademark, McDonalds' employee smile. "Welcome to McDonalds. What can I get for you?"

She wanted to puke every time she asked that stupid question.

The girl looked at the menu thoughtfully. Andrea had to admit one thing: she was gorgeous. The natural beauty type, the perfect girl-next-door. Her skin was fair, flawless, and glowing. which she immediately envied her for. Andrea's skin had always been very pale and lusterless, something she always hated. Her chestnut colored hair was long and curly, pulled back in a ponytail at that moment. She had big brown eyes that were wide-eyed and innocent. She wore a form-fitting sweater that flaunted her lean figure, her full lips were twisted into a soft frown as she contemplated what to order, and to top it all off, she was the perfect height. Something along 5' 7" or 5' 8".

The mystery girl's eyes shifted from the menu to Andrea. "May I just have a plain cheeseburger, fries, and a water, please?" she asked quietly.

She had a very, very light Southern accent. So light Andrea almost didn't hear it, only when her r's turned to ah's did she hear the soft twang.

Andrea stabbed at the computer screen as she punched in her order. The girl was so sickeningly perfect. "Your total's $3.51."

She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a crinkled five-dollar bill. Andrea snatched it out of her hand and quickly gave the mystery girl her change. There was something about her that was. . .odd. "Fifty-two, three, four, five, sixty, seventy, seventy-five, four, and five dollars is your change," she recited in a monotone voice, "Here's your receipt. You have a good evening." She gave Andrea a smile and a quiet "thank you" before sitting down at one of the nearby tables.

Andrea studied her closely. She set her backpack down on the table and almost fell into the metal chair. Her eyes were large and frightened, constantly darting around the food court as if looking for someone. She kept wringing her hands together and playing with a single chestnut curl. All signs of nervousness. It didn't take a psychologist to see that she was clearly scared.

"Hey Andie!" Juan, her co-worker, handed her a brown paper bag and cup of water. "For the girlie out there," she told her while pointing to the person in question. She nodded to him.

"Hey!" The mystery girl jumped in her chair and gripped the sides in fear. Andrea held her hands up apologetically and pointed at the waiting bag of food. "Here's your burger and fries."

Her hands relaxed as she pushed herself up and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She picked up the bag and flashed a weak smile at her and Juan. "Thank you very much," she called out in an airy voice, before sharply turning on her heel and walking away.

Andrea looked at Juan and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Okay, is it just me, or was there something. . .not right about that chick?" she asked while reaching for a bucket of sanitizer to clean the counter with.

Juan leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. His eyes were locked in the direction the girl had walked. "No, I thought so too. She looked scared." He scratched his head and shrugged. "Maybe she's a runaway."

Andrea rubbed at a spot on the counter and shrugged in response. _He's probably right. Nothing more than a runaway_, she thought. Her thoughts turned back to cleaning the counter and floors. Juan disappeared behind the corner.

_Probably watching t.v. in the back room. Asshole can't even help me clean. _She took the time alone as an opportunity to think, humming songs under her breath as she mopped the floor. Time passed by quickly, and before Andrea knew it, the clock read five minutes until her shift was over. She wiped a hand across her forehead that had a light layer of perspiration, blue and black wisps of hair sticking to her pale skin. She made her way to the back room, ready to clock out and go home for the night-

"Holy shit!" Juan's voice made Andrea jump and shriek in surprise. She clutched her racing heart and opened her mouth to yell at him, but he beat her. "Andie, come here! You're not gonna believe this!"

She growled lightly under her breath and stormed toward the back room. "This better be good, Juan!" She pushed open the slightly ajar door. "What the hell is so important that. . ." She never finished her sentence. Her jaw dropped.

On the little, cheap television set was a picture of the mystery girl herself, chestnut curls and all. It looked like a school picture, with the girl in a sleek, black top and a big smile on her face.

"_A Richmond, VA teen has gone missing after a man, who told police that he tried to steal her purse, was attacked and knocked unconscious. James Marshall was found unconscious in an empty alleyway Tuesday afternoon. He was taken to a hospital, where upon waking told police that the young lady he attempted to rob was a mutant. Marshall went on to say that he was attacked by vine-like whips, which slammed him to the pavement and rendered him unconscious. Later that day, Frederick and Brigette Rosenblum, both Richmond doctors, filed a missing person's report for their elder daughter, eighteen year old Ava Rosenblum. Marshall identified Ava as the girl he attempted to rob earlier that day. A national report has been sent out in hopes of finding her. If you have seen her or have any leads as to where she is, please call the Missing Persons' Hotline. . ._"

Andrea and Juan turned to look at each other. Both had wide eyes and a shocked expression on their faces. Neither said anything for a minute, the reporters on the t.v. the only people making noise.

Finally, Andrea spoke. "Juan, should we. . .?" She didn't need to say anymore.

"I don't know, Andie. She sounds dangerous."

She bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to do. Her hand slid toward her pocket, where her cell phone sat. She hesitated.

Juan pierced through her with a dark gaze. Next thing she knew, she felt the cool metal of her phone pressed against her cheek.

"_Missing Persons' Hotline, how may I help you?_" Her fingers nervously played with a blue strand of hair. "_Missing Persons' Hotline. Hello? Hello, is anyone there?_"

"Hi. That girl that was just on the news? The one from Richmond? I think I just saw her."

Ava walked briskly, trying to find a place to stay for the night and out of the cold, New York air. Her fair cheeks were brushed with red, as was the tip of her nose. She pulled her lightweight jacket closer to her body, hoping to stay warm. It did no good. Her Southern blood couldn't handle New York weather.

Her mind was all jumbled. She had tried several times on the long train ride to New York to make sense of recent events, but found herself confused and scared. Confused of what exactly happened when the man attempted to steal her purse. Scared of what New York held for her.

Ava found herself in the middle of a large crowd waiting to cross the street. She pressed the button to change the light and waited patiently. She rubbed her arms for warmth. Still no luck. Her breath was visible, appearing in small, white puffs.

She had the odd feeling she was being watched.

Glancing around, her brown eyes locked with those of an older man, clearly forty-something. He was dressed in a slightly wrinkled business suit, probably a lawyer or something along those lines. His glazed over eyes clearly traveled down her body, then back up before giving Ava a crooked, drunk smile. She shuddered, not sure whether it was from the cold or the man's lustful stare. Relief washed over her as the crowd moved ahead, causing said man to fall behind and become lost in the sea of faces.

Making it across safely, Ava broke out of the crowd and headed away. She didn't feel safe in such a large group, strangely enough. She was always one to keep to herself. The quintessential quiet and reserved Southern belle. She scanned her current surroundings; a semi-busy street, with mostly flats and apartments. It was quiet. Ava liked quiet. Her Puma-clad feet were silent against the concrete, making her nothing more than a passing shadow to the naked eye.

A breeze blew by, playing with her hair. She shivered; it was much too cold to be walking. Her backpack felt as though it weighed a ton, despite the small amount of things she had packed. She needed to find someplace to stop and rest.

_Somewhere warm_, she thought before her stomach growled. Ava grimaced. _And with food_. Though she had already inhaled her McDonalds' meal earlier, she didn't eat much on the day long train ride. Her hunger had set in once she reached New York City.

Ava walked a little faster, desperate to escape the cold. She searched frantically for somewhere, _anywhere_. Her luck came a right time; a little ways ahead, at the corner, was a sort of diner. Maybe not a five star hotel, but it would certainly do. Maybe someone who worked there would let her stay the night at their home. Her hopes high, Ava sprinted up the sidewalk as she let the track star in her take over. Lights rushed passed her and her breath was a cloud around her face. She didn't stop until her hand gripped the frozen metal of the diner door handle.

She pulled the door opened, immediately greeted by the _ding _of a bell and a warm rush of air. Her red nose and cheeks welcomed the warm diner with a tingling that stung. Walking inside, she was relieved to see the place relatively empty, with only the head waitress behind the counter and a couple of customers scattered about. She couldn't help but wince as her whole body tingled at the warmth of the diner. Running a hand through her windblown curls, she found a booth next to the window and took a seat. Her backpack occupied the spot across from her, the green material slightly weathered.

_I need to get a new backpack soon._

A buxom older lady approached Ava with her notepad already out and ready. She wore the stereotypical waitress outfit, like in the movies. Her graying brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She grinned. "Hey there, sweetheart. What can I getcha?"

"Do you have any soup, by chance?"

The waitress nodded while writing on the notepad. "Yep. Is chicken noodle okay with you, darlin'?"

Ava smiled back. Her favorite. "Yes, that's perfect. Could I also have a grilled cheese sandwich, please?"

The waitress nodded again, finishing Ava's order with a sharp period. "Lemme get that started for ya. I'm Sherri, by the way. Just holler if you need anything." She left Ava to her own thoughts.

She shifted on the vinyl cushion and sighed. Sherri seemed nice enough. _Nice enough to let a teenage girl stay with her, possibly?_ Ava held her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes furiously. She had to stay awake. She needed to find a place for the night. Tomorrow, she would go searching for an apartment, maybe look for a job if she was up to it.

The New York skyline jumped out at her through the dingy window. The city was lit up like a Christmas tree. Though Richmond was a good sized place, it couldn't compare. . .

Back in Richmond, she was pretty well-known. Both her parents were famous, successful doctors and scientists. At school, she was a member of the honor choir, a cheerleader during football and basketball seasons, a runner during track season, all while maintaining a 4.3 GPA and being valedictorian of her class. She was going to graduate high school in a few months, spend her summer packing and preparing for college, then start school at UC Berkeley. Everything had been so perfect.

And yet, the fact that New York City made her feel so small and insignificant comforted her more than anything. Let the scandalous politicians and well to-do uptown folk have the spotlight, she thought lowly. She could start over new, be insignificant, live a normal life. _Well, maybe as normal a life as possible for me_, she thought. A small smile played on her lips.

The first real smile for her in the last couple of days.

The clinking of porcelain against metal broke her train of thought. She saw Sherri from the corner of her eye. In front of her was a giant bowl of steaming chicken noodle soup and a plate with a hot grilled cheese sandwich.

"Here y'are, sweetheart." Ava's only response was picking up the sizzling sandwich and taking a big bite. The melted cheese burned her tongue, but she was too tired and too hungry to care. She slurped her soup and let the scalding liquid slide down her throat.

Sherri only raised a penciled-in eyebrow. "Hungry, aren't we?" she asked in an amused tone.

Ava stopped eating, swallowing before answering, "If you only knew."

The waitress gave a hearty chuckle and walked away, leaving Ava to enjoy her meal. Her stomach slowly, but surely, was filled passed its breaking point. Within ten minutes, both Ava's plate and bowl were clean. She fell back in her seat sighing, stomach bulging and satisfied. Her eyelids drooped slightly.

_Shouldn't have eaten so much. I'm going to pass out any second now-_

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of something being placed in front of her. She thought it was her check, but was surprised to see a mug. Nothing special, just a plain white mug with steam rising from the brim. The familiar scent of Lipton tea filled her nose.

_I didn't order tea. . .did I?_ She went over her order in her head. _No, I didn't order any tea. _

She swiveled her head to look at Sherri, who had just turned to walk off. "M'am, I didn't order this," she explained with a half-smile. Maybe it was just age catching up with her.

"I know, darlin'. The gentleman over there did."

**A/N: **Little cliffhanger! Who is said gentleman? Wait and see until next time! Please review! It's greatly appreciated! Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Ch 2: A Cup of Tea

**Title: **Savin' Me

**Author: **UnderThePaleMoonlight

**Summary: **A girl runs away from her old life once she discovers she's a mutant. She meets an extraordinary gentleman, joins him, and meets an even more extraordinary boy. She wants to help him, but maybe he's not the only one who needs saving. . .

**Setting: **Post X2 through post X3.

**Pairings: **Pyro/OC, slight Magento/Mystique, slight Gambit/OC

**Rated for:** Language and mature content in future chapters.

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter! I was finally able to get the whole plot drawn on paper, and I must say that I'm pretty happy with it Please review, but no flaming. I don't want to read your bitch-fest, so save it for something else. Thanks and enjoy.

Ava was surprised at Sherri's comment. A _guy_ had bought her tea?

_No, not a guy. A _gentleman

Her eyes followed Sherri's finger carefully. Brown eyes rested upon an old man, dressed in a long coat and hat. He was sitting at the end of the counter, quietly sipping at his own tea, eyes straight ahead.

Who was this man? Was he a lonely man, hoping that buying tea for a young lady like herself would earn him a night of company? The thought disgusted Ava. She would never let something like that happen.

But taking a second look at this gentleman, she didn't feel that way. He didn't give off the aura of a lonely man.

Alone. That was what he was. He wasn't lonely, because the way his eyes bore into the off-white wall ahead of him showed that he didn't want companionship. He was alone. Just because you're alone doesn't mean you're lonely, she told herself.

She gave a small nod to Sherri, silently telling her "thank you" and "go away." Sherri got the message, looking at her one last time with concern before heading behind the counter to speak to another customer.

Ava couldn't tear her eyes away from the elderly man. There was something about him that demanded the attention of every person in the diner. He wasn't exceptionally handsome, though his strong jaw and sharp eyes suggested that he was now a shadow of his former young self. He, physically, didn't look very strong or powerful. But his face held years of wisdom and experience, all etched in with fine wrinkles that made him even more distinguished. She was compelled to speak to him. To say thank you, maybe even get a nice conversation.

Her body worked automatically, getting itself up, picking up her backpack and mug of tea, and slowly making its way over to the lone gentleman. Ava was only slightly aware of the hot porcelain in her hands and how it burned her palms and fingers. Her eyes were firmly set on the elderly man's back.

Ava approached him from behind, not exactly sure what to say.

_Ask if the seat next to him is taken. That's always a good conversation starter._ Yeah, ask him. Of course.

She nervously bit her lip before opening her mouth-

"This seat is empty. Come sit, my dear."

Ava blinked in confusion, closing her mouth a little. How did he know she was there? There was no mirror behind the counter, so he couldn't see her.

_Peripheral vision, Ava. He probably saw you from the corner of his eye._

True, she asked herself, but how did he know I was going to ask if the seat was taken? Her inner voice remained silent.

The man chuckled. "No need to stand there. Come," he urged, motioning to her with his free hand, "Sit down." His voice was strong, clear, his t's and d's and r's all crisp. A deeper, richer voice that brought a wave of comfort through her. Gentle, yet forceful enough that his command made Ava drop her backpack next to the metal stool and situate herself on top, mug still in hand.

She found herself smoothing her navy sweater and nervously brushing the top of the mug with her finger. Why was she so suddenly concerned with her appearance?

_Say thank you, Ava. _

Ava cleared her throat lightly. "Thank you for the tea," she said quietly, still brushing the rim of her mug.

The elderly man let a very faint smile play on his worn face. His eyes tore away from the wall in front of him and rested on her. They were a very light blue, almost grey. "You're welcome, my dear. You looked troubled." He took another small sip from his mug before continuing. "'There is no trouble so great or grave that cannot be much diminished by a nice cup of tea.'"

Ava mulled over what he just said. She grinned. "Beautiful words."

His smile grew bigger. "Aren't they? Unfortunately, they are not my own. Bernard-Paul Heroux. What I believe to be one of the best quotes in history."

Ava couldn't help but be completely charmed by him. He was a kind man, plain and simple. She lifted her mug to her lips, letting the hot liquid burn the back of her throat. "You said I looked troubled," she asked.

"Either that or deep in thought," he countered with.

She shook her head, letting a few stray pieces of hair fall in her face. "Then I supposed it was the former." She sipped her tea. Her brown eyes were downcast when she thought about her current situation. She was distracted from her thoughts when she felt a warm, weathered hand over hers. She met the man's eyes, a pale blue gaze that pierced straight through her.

"What happened, my dear? What has made you so troubled?" His voice was like a warm blanket, making her feel secure. Making her trust him immediately.

She bit her lip again, a nervous habit she picked up as a child and never quite got over. Memories of the incident flooded her mind. The walk home, the man coming behind her, his hand gripping her arm while grabbing her purse, the fear that took over. . .the man's horrid screams.

Her vision clouded over with tears. She blinked furiously to keep them back, but a few still managed to fall.

"I'm a monster," she whispered.

The sound of bones cracking against concrete resounded in her mind. She shuddered, letting a few more tears crawl their way down her face.

The man ran his fingers over hers. His eyes held a sort of compassion. "Why do you say that, my dear?"

"Because I. . ." She stopped to take a deep, shaky breath that racked her insides. "I didn't mean to hurt that man. He. . .He might have tried to steal my purse, but he didn't deserve for that to happen."

"For what to happen?"

Ava shut her eyes tightly to stop the tears. It didn't work. "Those. . ._vines_. I don't know where they came from. I was scared, and the next thing I knew. . .the next thing I knew, he was on the ground and he was bleeding and. . .and he wasn't moving." She took another shaky breath. "I did the only thing I could think of."

"And what was that?"

"I ran. I ran away."

The elderly man shook his head. "Did you know you were a mutant?"

She laughed and shook her head. Her eyes were red. "My mama said that I always had a green thumb. I guess it's a little more than that, now isn't it?"

He chuckled and nodded. "I suppose so." His hand slipped beneath her chin, tilting her head so she looked him straight in the eye. "My dear, there's no need to be scared. What you have is a gift." He pushed back a loose curl and wiped the tears beneath her eyes. "You are no monster. You certainly do not look like a monster. You are a _Homo superior_. With some training of your powers," he told her, his pale eyes sparkling, "You could be _powerful_."

Ava stared at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Powerful?" she repeated. The word rolled off her tongue.

He nodded. "Yes, _powerful_." His hand slipped away from her face. "What is your name?"

"Ava. Ava Rosenblum."

He smiled at her. "Ava. That's a beautiful name." He sighed. "I assume you have nowhere to stay tonight?"

"No," she replied quietly while wiping her eyes.

He placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Ava, there is a group of mutants who would be glad to help you." His smile turned into a slight smirk. "I just so happen to be a part of this group."

Ava gaped at him in shock. He was a mutant? Her hand held his wrist. "Will. . .Will you take me there? Please?" she urged, excited knowing that there was someplace she could stay.

The man fixed his coat. "Of course. I would be glad to, Ava." He stood up while searching for something in his pocket.

Ava followed him, picking up her backpack off the tiled floor. She noticed him pull out a ten dollar bill and leave it on the counter. Sherri approached him, a smile lighting up her heavily made-up face. "Heading out, sir?"

"Yes," he answered with his big smile, "That's for both teas and her meal."

Ava touched his shoulder. "No! You don't have to pay for my meal! I can get it, I promise!"

He held his hand up, which made her cease her arguing. "I am paying. My treat," he told her. Ava wanted to stop him, but Sherri already took the money.

Her newfound friend tipped his hat to Sherri and placed a protective arm around her. They came to the door. With a simple wave of his hand, the door opened.

Ava watched in awe as the door stood open. She sharply turned her head and stared at the man she had come to trust with wonder-filled eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

He stepped outside. The darkness and shadows of his hat shrouded his face. Ava could only see the pale blue irises that glowed in the darkness.

In his rich, deep, calming voice, he simply said, "Call me Magneto."

**A/N: **Whoo! Okay, thanks for reading! Please review, and only contructive criticism please! Thanks so much!


	3. Ch 3: Mystique

**Title: **Savin' Me

**Author:** UnderThePaleMoonlight

**Summary: **A girl runs away from her old life once she discovers she's a mutant. She meets an extraordinary gentleman, joins him, and meets an even more extraordinary boy. She wants to help him, but maybe he isn't the only one who needs saving. . .

**Setting:** Post X2 through post X3.

**Pairings: **Pyro/OC, slight Magneto/Mystique, slight Gambit/OC

**Rated for: **Language and mature content in future chapters.

**A/N: **I just realized that I didn't put any disclaimer in the last two chapters. So you know, I don't own anything relating to X-Men, except for Ava, blah blah blah. So there. Thanks to all whose who have reviewed so far! I've gotten some really good feedback, which has totally made my last couple of days. Anyways, this chapter you get to see Ava's powers in action. . .sort of. Please review when you're finished, but no flaming. I won't read your bitch-fest, so no point in wasting your time. Thanks and enjoy!

"Magneto, sir?"

He glanced at her with his pale eyes, sending an involuntary shiver down Ava's spine. Her teeth chattered lightly as she asked him, "How much farther until we get there?"

Magneto gave a hearty chuckle, the hard look in his eyes melting away. "No need for the 'Sir,' Ava. And we're very close, about a few minutes away." He looked over her shivering body. "Are you cold, my dear?" She could only nod, as her teeth were chattering loudly and she was furiously rubbing her arms for warmth.

In a small act of charity, Magneto removed his long coat and placed it over Ava's trembling shoulders. She looked up at him with a startled expression.

"N-No, you d-don't have to. W-We're c-close by, I-I can h-handle it," she stammered.

Magneto shook his head and wrapped his coat tightly around her. "Don't worry, my dear. I've been through worse weather with less clothing than I have on now. I don't need you to catch a death of a cold." She still looked at him skeptically and started to take the coat off again. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, the other pulling up his own sleeve.

Ava struggled to stop him, but froze at what she saw. Tattooed on his forearm was a faded line of numbers. Nothing special about them, just black numbers. But Ava knew what they were. She had seen pictures in her history books at school. Now there they were, right in front of her.

Her shining eyes met his. Her mouth opened, then closed, opened, then closed.

She was speechless.

He smiled at her, a smile that was tinged with sadness. "Trust me, Ava, cold air is nothing to me." His grip on her wrist loosened and his hand fell to his side. The sleeve came down, and silence resumed.

His mouth twisted into the very faintest of smiles when he saw her pull the coat closer to her from the corner of his eye.

"Here we are."

Ava jumped at the sound of Magneto's voice, having grown accustomed to the rhythmic sound of their footsteps and the crickets chirping. Her eyes darted about to see her new home. . .

There was nothing but an empty lot, weeds and grass sprouting from the dirt.

She gave him a questioning look, her brown eyes filled with confusion. "Where is it?"

Magneto stared straight ahead, much like in the diner, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement, arms crossed, and a light grin on his face. "Ava, my dear, just wait. Patience is a virtue."

She pulled his coat around her a little tighter, keeping the cold night air from getting in. Her hand crept up to her ponytail and she played with a chestnut curl. She surveyed her surroundings: a set of old buildings, a wire fence around the lot behind her. . .

Her eyes rested upon a small, wilted dandelion close to her foot. The stem was brown, the petals brittle and dead. She almost hadn't noticed it, as it blended in with the earth it grew from.

_Poor little thing. _

Ava knelt on one knee, the ends of the coat brushing the sidewalk beneath her. She held out her hand and placed a slender finger on the lifeless petals.

Slowly, the tiny stem started turning green. The edges of the leaves went from the dead brown to spring green. The tips of the petals became a familiar butter yellow and spread downwards. The stem picked itself up off the ground, rising to where it stood proudly with green leaves and bright petals.

Ava smiled at her work. She felt something graze her shoulder, and turned to see Magneto's hand resting on her back. He stared intently at the little flower.

"Keep going," he urged her.

She drew her hand away from the plant. Hand still out, her fingers curled in.

Magneto watched as the stem elongated, the leaves grew bigger, and the flower itself blossomed even further. What was months of growth took place in a matter of seconds.

Ava dropped her hand, a triumphant smile on her face. She stood up and observed her work. What was nothing but a miniscule sprout before now was as tall as her knee, the leaves the size of her hand, and the head of yellow petals like a sunflower. She glanced at Magneto, waiting for some type of response.

He gazed at the flower in wonder. She gave a half-smile and tried to break the silence. "I can do a lot more," she told him.

He met her eyes. His smile spread across his face even more. "Please show me, Ava."

She straightened the coat she wore, pushing the sleeves back. Her eyes closed, her hands outstretched with palms up. She felt a familiar tremor through her body sending an invisible wave of energy out.

_Please let it work._

She barely opened one eye to peek at the plot of land. Her heart swelled with pride when she saw buds sprouting all over. Each rose up, stems healthy and green, and while the leaves extended outward, the tip unfurled into beautiful snow white petals.

Both stared as the dirt covered lot was now filled with white lilies: Ava in pleasure, Magneto in awe.

Ava couldn't help but be proud. Magneto was right: she was a _Homo superior_. Superior. This set her apart from every other individual. It felt as though everything else she had accomplished in her life, from school to track to cheerleading, didn't matter anymore-

_Stop. You're getting conceited. Pride cometh before the fall. _

Magneto's arm around her shoulders broke her train of thought. She was met with his pale eyes that were full of delight.

"My dear, your gift is _extraordinary_." He pulled her close to him in a sort of hug. "You'll fit in quite well," he said to reassure her.

_Well, maybe I can be just a _little _proud. _

Ava picked up the sound of tires against pavement. She saw lights approaching from the end of the street. Eyes locked on the vehicle, she felt Magneto's arm pull away. He clapped his hands together.

"And here is our ride," he announced, apparently pleased.

As it came closer, she could see it was a plain white van. It slowed to a gradual stop right in front of them. The rolled down to reveal a beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes.

Magneto chuckled. "Really now, Mystique, is that necessary?"

The woman smirked. "You wanted inconspicuous, didn't you?"

He placed a hand on the woman's cheek, caressing it lightly. "Let me see that beautiful face, please."

The woman smiled at him and placed her own hand over his. "Always the charmer," she quipped.

To Ava's horror, the skin melted away into slick, blue scales. It continued up her arm and neck, and the woman's bright blue eyes turned a glowing amber yellow. The blond locks became slicked-back, short red hair.

The yellow eyes fell on Ava. The blue woman frowned and looked at Magneto. "Looks like you got more than a cup of tea, Erik."

Ava shrunk back behind Magneto, but his strong hand brought her forward. "Now, now, Mystique. No need to scare off our new member. This is Ava." He looked at Ava. "Ava, this is Mystique. She is-" He paused while locking eyes with Mystique, both sharing a small grin. "She is a dear friend," he said.

Ava nodded. She wasn't going to question what he told her. They seemed to share more than a close friendship, but it wasn't her business to ask.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mystique," Ava said in a friendly tone, extending her hand.

Mystique eyed it coldly, settling for a nod directed at her. "Same. Get in the back, kid."

_Ok. Not exactly the friendly type._

Ava went behind to the back of the van and pulled open the two doors. With a _creak_, they revealed an almost empty back. All that was inside was a pile of thick blankets and a pillow. Hesitantly, Ava set her backpack down on the floor, pushed it to the opposite wall, and crawled in. It wasn't too bad. Definitely roomy, she thought as she settled herself on the pile of blankets.

Magneto had taken his place in the passenger's seat. He looked back at Ava. "Comfortable, my dear?" She nodded, which made him flash his charming smile. "Good. You can try to get some rest, if you'd like. I imagine you must be getting tired."

Ava was about to protest, but was interrupted by a loud yawn. She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I guess I am a little tired." She laid down, resting her head on the pillow. She felt the van lurch forward and drive away as her eyelids began to feel heavy.

"Magneto, sir?" she called out weakly, stifling another yawn.

"Yes, Ava?" That voice like a warm blanket.

She pulled a blanket over herself before saying softly, "Thank you."

She didn't stay awake long enough to hear him laugh and tell her, "You're welcome."

Waiting until she heard the girl's steady breathing, indicating she was asleep, Mystique glanced at Magneto. "You're quite gentle with her, Erik," she stated while turning onto the highway which would lead them to headquarters.

He smirked. "She's a pleasant girl, Mystique." His eyes gazed off into the distance as his voice turned serious. "Her powers are impressive. With some training, she'll make an excellent member."

She scoffed, giving Magneto a skeptical look. "She won't make it. She'll be torn apart by me in training, and the fellas will have a field day with her."

"Mystique, she's a valuable asset. She's got an ability that will only grow stronger with time, she is eager to help _and_ to please, and," he reasoned, pausing to tap the side of his head, "She's got quite a brain."

Mystique sighed and shook her head. "I'm trusting your judgement, Erik. But be warned; if she becomes dead weight, she's gone." An evil smile crept onto her face. "And you know I won't hesitate to _get rid _of her."

Magneto quietly laughed to himself. "I'm sure you won't, my dear. I'm sure you won't."

_Hey. . .Hey, kid. . ._"Hey!"

Cold enveloped Ava's legs, making her flinch. Her eyes fluttered open. White walls, metal floor, green backpack.

_Where. . .? _Memories of the past couple hours flooded her mind.

_Oh, right._

"Hey!"

Ava propped herself up on her elbow to see Mystique. The blanket that was previously on Ava's body was being clutched in her blue fist. Ava rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned.

Mystique gave Ava a wry smirk. "Rise and shine." She tossed the blanket back in the van and began walking off. "We're here."

**A/N:** Yay for Mystique! Sorry, but she really is one of my favorite characters. She's so kick-ass and I love it. Anyways, please review and no flaming. Thanks for reading!


	4. Ch 4: The Lair

**Title: **Savin' Me

**Author: **UnderThePaleMoonlight

**Summary:** A girl runs away from her old life once she discovers she's a mutant. She meets an extraordinary gentleman, joins him, and meets an even more extraordinary boy. She wants to help him, but maybe he isn't the only one who needs saving. . .

**Setting: **Post X2 through post X3.

**Pairings: **Pyro/OC, slight Magneto/Mystique, slight Gambit/OC

**Rated for: **Language and mature content in future chapters.

**A/N: **Sorry that this chapter is a little late. I had most of it done last night, but I was tired and passed out early. It's a little short, I know. But it introduces some key people. Please review when you're done reading, but no flames. Again I say, I won't read your bitch-fest, so don't even bother taking the time to type it. Thanks and enjoy!

Ava trailed right behind Magneto, with Mystique right by his side. The air was even colder than before. It stung her face, making her chestnut eyes water. Through the tears, she stared transfixed at the giant building before her; it looked like an old factory of some sort. Metal structures just barely scraped the midnight sky. Dirt fields surrounded them as far as the eye could see.

"What is this place?" she asked, teeth slightly chattering again.

"An old, abandoned steel mill, twenty miles south of New York City," Mystique answered, not even looking back at her. Ava noticed Mystique's long, blue arm snake around Magneto's. "The perfect place for our Magneto."

Magneto laughed quietly. Ava was surprised to hear Mystique laugh as well.

_Certainly didn't seem like the laughing type earlier._

A loud _creak_ made Ava jump in her skin, putting her on edge. Her eyes darted about, finally resting on an open metal door. She saw a blue-scaled foot slither inside.

A sigh of relief.

_Magneto opened the door. Of course._

"Ava?" She met Magneto's eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "Coming inside?"

She realized that she was still standing outside in the dark. Adjusting her backpack on her shoulder, she hurried inside, where the door was shut with an ominous, echoing _slam_.

_Huge._

That was the first word Ava thought of when she looked around her new home. It was one large room, the ceiling stretching high above her head. The floor was grey concrete, the walls silver metal, everything was grey. Concrete pillars were scattered about, almost as if they were holding up the ceiling. It wasn't exactly what she imagined. . .

_It's warm. Who cares?_

Ava walked alongside Magneto, soaking up every detail of the room. Mystique flanked his other side, throwing distasteful looks in Ava's direction.

Magneto placed a hand on Ava's shoulder. "What do you think, my dear?"

She surveyed the room one last time, before answering very vaguely with, "It's nice."

_A lair. That's what it's like. The Lair. _

A booming _clank_, to which Ava gave a startled gasp, and a line of swearing in a scratchy, English accent.

Magneto looked to Mystique, the blue in his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Toad at work again?"

She rolled her amber eyes. "He's been working on that car for God-knows-how long."

Ava didn't notice Magneto taking long strides towards the east side of the Lair. Seeing him walk off, she followed after him. She didn't want to be left alone. She felt safe by him, and didn't want to stray too far.

He disappeared behind a pillar, the fluttering of his pant leg being the only indication of where he was. Ava walked the same invisible path he did, and was surprised at what she saw on the other side.

It looked like a makeshift car garage: an old automobile settled on several blocks of concrete. Toolboxes were everywhere, lone tools and car parts littered on the ground. Beneath the car, a pair of legs in thick black pants stuck out. She watched Magneto approach the car and cleared his throat.

"Hard at work again, Toad?" he inquired, voice loud and clear.

The legs' feet anchored themselves to the floor, pulling their owner out from under the car. Ava's stomach turned at the sight of the hard-working man: his skin was a sickly green-yellow, with greasy black hair plastered to his forehead. Large goggles were over his eyes, magnifying the frog-like green eyes.

The man stretched, flashing Magneto a crooked smile. "Yeah. Next few days, this baby'll be good as new," he reported, with some cockiness present in his English voice.

Magneto seemed pleased. "Excellent job."

The frog-man, Toad, she figured, noticed her standing quietly in the back. He sat up in a crouched position while removing his goggles. "And who just might that be?" he asked, the distorted green eyes never leaving her.

Magneto looked back, and a genuine look of surprise came over his face. "Ava. Nice of you to join us." He motioned for her to stand by him, which she did with little hesitation. He pointed to the frog-man. "Ava, this is Toad. Consider him our resident mechanic," he told her.

Toad extended a grease-stained hand. "Pleasure, Miss," he said pleasantly with his crooked smile. Ava took his hand in a gentle handshake. She expected some sliminess, due to his appearance, but Toad's skin was only moist, as if he had just been sprayed with a fine mist.

She put on a nervous smile. "Same," was all she managed to say. She was genuinely frightened. Before that night, she had never met a real-life mutant. There weren't many in Richmond, and they were probably in hiding or didn't have any physical mutations. Meeting this Toad and Mystique was a strong first impression of mutants.

Magneto glanced around the Lair. "It's quite empty in here. Where is Pyro?"

_Pyro? That name can't mean anything good._

Toad shrugged, tossing a wrench into one of the nearby toolboxes. "Probably blowing something up."

"And Gambit?"

"Right 'ere, _mon ami_."

Ava's expression perked up at the sound of a thick, Southern drawl. She pivoted around to see a tall, muscular figure step out from the shadows.

He was a giant, standing well over six foot. Accompanied with broad shoulders, muscular arms, and apparently rock-hard chest, he had the build of a fighter. Shaggy brown hair was pulled out of his face with a black headband. His sweat drenched t-shirt showed defined muscles, which Ava couldn't help but steal a quick glance at.

_Definitely easy on the eyes._

Her attention then came to his eyes. The whites were blacked out, the irises blood red with no pupil. As frightening as they were to see, Ava couldn't tear her own eyes away from them. They were hypnotic. . .

"Sorry, sir. Jus' outside practicin' mah Savate."

Magneto waved a hand dismissively. "No bother, my boy. Best to keep up on your combat skills."

The southern mystery man gave a devilish grin. "Well, Ah try." His blood red eyes rested on Ava, sending a chill through her body. He came over to her, his eyes piercing through her. The grin remained.

"An' who is dis lov'ly _femme_?" he purred, his hand taking Ava's.

Gentle, but firm grip. Warm fingers. Her heart skipped a beat.

Magneto placed a hand on Ava's back, pushing her forward. "Gambit, this is Ava, She's going to be staying with us," he told the Cajun. "Ava, this is Gambit. He's one of our newer members," he said, looking at him with a glint in his eye, "But certainly a valuable member, nonetheless."

Gambit slowly brought Ava's hand up, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. Her heart began to race. "Miss Ava, it's a pleasuh t'meet a beautiful _femme _like yaself."

Her face burned, blood rushing up to her cheeks and reddening her fair complexion. She forced herself to speak, her own Southern accent a little stronger now that she was in the presence of another Southerner. "Thank ya very much, Mr. Gambit," she said shyly.

His eyes seemed to widen with surprise. Gambit looked to Magneto, his face bright. "_Mousier_, ya foun' me a South'rn belle?" His eyes came back to Ava, sparkling like rubies. "Ah believe dis just made mah day," he said, winking at Ava flirtatiously before letting her hand go.

Ava touched her now warm fingers to her cheek. The skin was hot, her heart was racing. A little smile played across her lips as she met eyes with the Cajun once again.

_I think I'm really going to like this place now._

**A/N: **Whoo! Anyway, I know I'm probably going to get some reviews concerning Toad, but I like him and I really wanted to bring him back for some reason. And it's my story, so in my own little world Toad isn't fried. M'kay? Please review, no flaming, blah, blah, blah. Thanks for reading!


	5. Ch 5: Accidents Do Happen

**Title: **Savin' Me

**Author: **UnderThePaleMoonlight

**Summary: **A girl runs away from her old life once she discovers she's a mutant. She meets an extraordinary gentleman, joins him, and meets an even more extraordinary boy. She wants to help him, but maybe he isn't the only one who needs saving. . .

**Setting: **Post X2 through post X3

**Pairings: **Pyro/OC, slight Magneto/Mystique, slight Gambit/OC

**Rated for: **Language and mature content in future chapters.

**A/N: **This is my favorite chapter so far. Thanks to everybody who's reviewed so far. I really do appreciate it. You get to see the other part of Ava's powers her, which, in my opinion, is the best. Please review when you're finished reading, but no flaming please. Again I say, I will not read your bitch-fest. Thanks and enjoy!

Brown eyes struggled to open from deep slumber. When they finally opened, Ava was unsure of whether she really was awake. The room was completely dark, to the point where she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. She was warm and content beneath the large cotton blanket, but forced herself off of her cot to turn on the single light bulb that hung from the ceiling. She stumbled blindly across the room, hitting her foot against her backpack and hissing loudly in pain. Her hand swung through the air wildly until she felt the string in her hand. She pulled down harshly.

She instantly regretted it. The second the light flashed on, she was temporarily blinded. She cried in pain, holding her face in her hands.

_Definitely one of my finer moments._

Once her vision returned to normal, Ava looked around the room for her backpack, which laid in a lime-green heap by her feet. She dug through for clothes: no matter how empty or packed the steel mill may have been, she wasn't going to crawl out in a little spaghetti strap tank top and boyshorts.

Ava finally settled on a plain white t-shirt. She tugged it over her head, trying to smooth her thick brown curls at the same time. She kicked up her jeans from the floor and caught them mid-air, pulling them on. She desperately wished she had a mirror, so she could at least see if she looked somewhat presentable.

She sighed: her room wasn't exactly what she imagined it to be. It had previously been a small storage room when the mill was still in use, so it only had a single light bulb for a light source. The floor was concrete, and it was bare with the exception of a cot and a box next to her "bed."

As Magneto had told her the night before when he showed her the room, "It's not exactly the Ritz Carlton."

_He got that right. _

Ava wasn't a materialistic person, but she had grown up in a wealthy neighborhood with most of the luxuries any teenager would want.

Boy, did she miss those luxuries now more than anything.

She had no idea what time it was, but judging by the lack of activity and people, she figured it was still early in the morning. She hadn't seen any windows, so there was almost no way of knowing whether it was day or night, morning or evening.

Her feet moved involuntarily, taking her to the Lair. It was dead. No activity, no Magneto, no Toad, no Mystique, no Gambit, no nothing.

Ava walked around the giant room slowly. She marveled at the sheer size of the place. Little things like that always amazed her. _The attention span of a five-year old_, her mama used to joke.

It was so quiet, the only sound being her bare feet slapping against the hard, cold floor.

_Click_.

Ava snapped her head back. She distinctly heard something.

_Snap_.

She heard it again. She turned in another direction. Where was it coming from?

_Click. Snap. Click. Snap._

Ava was panicking. She was in a giant, deserted room, by herself, and there was a scary noise coming from somewhere.

She was afraid.

She spun around, desperately listening for where it was coming from.

It had stopped.

_Eerie silence. Not good._

Something grabbed her bicep.

"Hey!"

She screamed. It was the man from Richmond trying to rob her again.

Ava twirled around, and screamed even louder.

Large roots jutted up through cracks- no, more like _holes_- in the concrete floor. She was horrified to see a young man, lifted a good five feet off the ground. The roots were wrapped tightly around his wrists, his ankles, torso, and even tighter around his neck. His eyes were wide with fear, a strangled noise gurgling from his throat.

Ava was frozen with fear. Her mind was frantically screaming, _Let him go!_

_I don't know how to!_

_**Tell them to let go of him!**_

"Let him go!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Her throat was raw from screaming.

Almost instantly, the roots seemed to shrivel up. They crawled down the young man's body, causing him to hit the ground lifelessly. They slithered back down into the gigantic cracks that now decorated the concrete floor.

Ava raced over to the young man. She could just barely make out his back moving ever-so slightly, and if it wasn't for his loud, ragged breathing, she would have thought he was dead.

He propped himself up on his elbows. Ava held out a hand to help him.

"Oh my God! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Are you ok?"

He backed away as she knelt down to help him. "Don't!" he wheezed. He gasped again, muttering something similar to, "Jesus fuckin' Christ."

Ava sat there, unsure of what to do, as the young man hacked and gasped for air. She took her moments of uncertainty as an opportunity to take in his appearance: brown hair streaked with sandy blond that stood away from his face, a lean body- almost opposite of Gambit- that apparently had some tone to it, a handsome face, and remarkable hazel eyes that were large and frightened.

"Good morning, Ava."

She gasped at the sound of Magneto's voice. Fear took over. What if he was angry with what just happened? What if he kicked her out?

She jumped up and words began spilling from her mouth. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean for this to happen. He came up behind me a-and those _things_ grabbed him. It was all an accident! I-I'm sorry, I really-"

Ava never finished her sentence as she heard Magneto chuckle. He was helping the young man off the floor, who appeared to be breathing normally, still taking the occasional long breath.

Magneto waved a hand at Ava. "No worries, my dear. Accidents do happen." He looked to the young man who was trying to regain his composure.

"So Pyro, it seems you've already met Ava, our new member."

The boy took another long breath. "If that's what you'd like to call it, sure."

Ava held out her hand to initiate a handshake. Pyro stepped back as her hand came forward, watching it warily. She bit her lip and retracted her hand.

Magneto laughed heartily at the interaction between the two. "Well, now you've met everybody, Ava." His pale blue eyes glanced at the several large cracks in the concrete. He sighed.

"Now, about that floor. . ."

**00000000000**

Ava crunched on her granola bar, then sipped her water. Magneto had told her it was about late morning, so despite her lack of appetite, she went to the kitchen to eat a small snack. The room had originally been a break room, complete with a fridge, oven, and microwave.

She was still shaken up over accidentally attacking. . .Pyro. Yeah, that was his name.

She heard footsteps in the hallway. She looked up to see who had entered.

Pyro, of all people, had already taken a few steps inside the kitchen when he noticed Ava sitting at the table. He looked at her in fear, and his feet automatically back-pedaled him through the door.

She dropped her granola bar. "Wait!" she called. She had never apologized for what had happened.

He cautiously re-entered the room. He had a slight scowl on his face. "Yes?"

"I. . .uh. . .I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. It really was an accident. That's only the second time that's happened. The first time, I got attacked by some guy trying to mug me. When you grabbed me, I thought back to that. . .and well, yeah. . .I really am-"

"Whatever," he interrupted with. He made his way over to the fridge, pulled out a soda, and sat in the seat across from her.

Both sat in silence, Ava eating her granola bar, Pyro slurping his soda.

"What's your favorite color?"

She glanced at him, confused. "What?"

He smirked, placing his soda on the table. "I don't like awkward silences."

"I can tell," she retorted.

_Odd._

Something moved across her foot.

Ava raised an eyebrow at Pyro. "Are you playing footsie with me?"

"What the fuck? No, why?"

_Then what. . .?_

She looked beneath the table. A large cockroach sat, nestled on top of her toes.

Shrieking, she pushed her chair away from the table and kicked her foot, trying to get the insect off. Pyro jumped out of his chair at her sudden outburst, yelling. She succeeded in flinging the bug across the room, hitting the wall and bouncing to the floor. She whimpered as it scuttled behind the oven.

_Good. It can burn to death._

She heard Pyro laughing. She glared at him. "What's so funny?" she snapped.

He caught his breath and his smirk grew even wider. "What's the matter, Princess? Can't handle a little cockroach?"

_Princess?_

Ava shook her head, trying to ignore the feeling of creepy-crawlies under her skin. "No," she said firmly, picking up her bar and water, "It just surprised me." She stormed through the door. "I'm taking a shower."

Pyro watched her leave, still laughing quietly to himself.

"Whatever you say, Princess."

**A/N: **Aaand scene! Ok, so for all you Pyro fanatics out there, there's your first dose of Pyro in all his sarcastic glory. I tried to do the best I could, hopefully it was good enough? Please review, no flaming, same old, same old. Thanks for reading!


	6. Ch 6: Poe and Pledges

**Title: **Savin' Me

**Author:** UnderThePaleMoonlight

**Summary: **A girl runs away from her old life once she discovers she's a mutant. She meets an extraordinary gentleman, joins him, and meets an even more extraordinary boy. She wants to help him, but maybe he isn't the only one who needs saving. . .

**Setting:** Post X2 through post X3.

**Pairings:** Pyro/OC, slight Magneto/Mystique, slight Gambit/OC.

**Rated for:** Language and mature content in later chapters.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay! I just need a day to think this one over, and rest. I've been totally wiped out from work, and it took a toll on my creativity. Anyways, please review when you're finished reading. No flaming please, because as I like to say over and over, I will not read your bitch-fest, so don't waste your time. Thanks and enjoy!

"'_As if in the superhuman energy of his utterance there had been found the potency of a spell, the huge antique panels to which the speaker pointed threw slowly back, upon the instant, their ponderous and ebony jaws. It was the work of the rushing gust- but then without those doors there _did_ stand the lofty and enshrouded figure of the lady Madeline of Usher. There was blood upon her white robes, and the evidence of some bitter struggle upon every portion of her emaciated frame. For a moment she remained trembling and reeling to and fro upon the threshold- then, with a low moaning cry, fell heavily inward upon the person of her brother, and in her violent and now final death-agonies, bore him to the floor a corpse, and a victim to the terrors he had anticipated-_'"

There was a light rapping at her door.

Ava looked up, folding the worn edge of the page inward to save her place.

"Yes?"

The door opened slowly, revealing someone she was actually quite happy to see.

"Hello, Gambit," she said pleasantly. Her fellow Southerner waltzed in, a smile lighting up his face.

"G'afternoon, _Cherie_. Slep' well, Ah 'ope?"

She smiled, blushing just a little. "Yes, Ah did. Thank ya for askin'." Her own Southern accent was a little bolder than before.

He swaggered over to her cot, where she was lying on her stomach reading. A large hand decorated in a black, fingerless glove picked up her book. "Wha'cha readin'?" He glanced at the cover with his red eyes. "Poe?" Gambit grinned, clearly amused. "Ah nevah would've guessed, Miss Ava. You's seem as sweet as apple pie."

Ava sat up on her elbows. "Consider it mah darker side. Ah'm a Poe fanatic." She stole the book back from him, her slender fingers brushing the front picture of the author himself. "He was a brilli'nt writah. Ah absolutely love his work."

He chuckled. "Brilli'nt writah indeed." His sharp face shot her a mock-stern look. "Now, Ah was sent 'ere by Magneto. He wants ta speak ta ya."

A small bit of fear ate at her stomach. She sat up on the edge of her cot. "Did he say if it was about this mornin'?"

Gambit shrugged. "He said nothin'. Ah'm jus' suppos'd ta escort ya ta 'im."

Ava eyed him. "Ah'm suppos'd ta be escort'd? Ah can get there mahself."

He held out his muscular arm, ruby eyes sparkling. "Magneto's ordahs. Ya ready, _mon cherie_?"

She stood up, reluctantly wrapping her thin arm around his bulging bicep. "Ah suppose," she sighed.

As he led her down an empty hallway, Ava couldn't help but let her chestnut eyes dance across Gambit in interest. He was much taller than her, which was great considering that she stood at 5'8" and sometimes had trouble being the same height or taller than some of the boys at school. His chest stood out proudly and with confidence, and the way his dark brown hair fell in his hypnotic, yet frightening eyes gave him a mysterious, sexy vibe-

_Sexy! Whoa there, Ava, you're getting a little ahead of yourself. This is only the second time you've been around him, and you've known him less than a day._

She heard Gambit chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked lightheartedly.

He kept looking straight ahead, the smile on his face rivaling the Cheshire Cat. "You was lookin'," he stated.

Ava's face burned bright red.

_Smooth. Very smooth._

"Ah wasn't-"

That laugh.

"_Cherie_," he started with, locking eyes with her. He leaned in close, huskily whispering in her ear. "Dere ain't nothin' wrong wit' lookin'." He winked at her with that same flirtatious nature as the night before.

Ava felt herself becoming flustered, her heartbeat quickening. She tried to cover with up. "A lil' full of ahselves, aren't we?"

"But ya like it, _oui_?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. That confident grin on his face.

Ava remained silent.

_Darn it._

Gambit stopped suddenly. "Dis is it."

She gulped audibly. "O-Okay," she stuttered.

He patted her back reassuringly. "Don't worry, _mon cherie_. It's prob'ly nothin'. If ya want, Ah'll wait out 'ere fo' ya."

She nodded. "Could ya?"

He shook his head "yes" while knocking on the door in front of them. It was the only wooden door Ava had seen in the entire place so far, so it must have been something important.

"Come in." That recognizable voice.

Gambit quietly opened the door, his hand comfortingly placed on Ava's lower back. Inside was a bare room, with the exception of a metal desk, chair, and a giant window spilling afternoon sunlight onto said desk. Sitting in the seat was the Master of Magnetism himself, with Mystique perched on top of the desk, her azure body shining. Her amber eyes fell on Ava and Gambit, and the small smile that had been on her face disappeared.

Magneto, however, clapped his hands together. "Ah, Ava. Good to see you, my dear. Please, come in," he greeted her with, motioning for her to enter.

Ava nervously stepped forward. "Y-You wanted to see me, sir?"

He nodded. "Yes, just for a minute." His attention turned to the Cajun, still waiting patiently at the door. "That will be all, Gambit."

Gambit silently nodded in Magneto's direction, then gave Ava one last reassuringly look before closing the door.

"Now, Ava," Magneto began, "I just wanted to discuss a few things with you, now that you're staying with us." He leaned forward on his desk, those light blue eyes burning a hole straight through Ava. "First, about this morning-"

"Sir," she blurted out unexpectedly, "I'm sorry about that! It was an accident, really! It's only happened when I've been scared. It's hard for me to control it, because it's completely controlled by my emotions. I-"

She lost her voice when Magneto held up a hand, signaling for her to stop. "Ava, dear, it is perfectly fine. While you're here, you'll learn how to control that aspect of your powers. It'll only grow stronger with time and practice, and I am sure that a bright, talented girl like yourself will have no problems learning to control your powers."

Ava blushed slightly, flattered by his comment. "Thank you, sir."

He gave her his signature grin. "You'll also have daily training sessions. You'll begin tomorrow, and it will of consist physical conditioning and fighting tactics. Mystique here will be your instructor."

The blue-skinned woman gave Ava a smug grin, baring her brilliant white teeth like fangs.

_That can't be good._

"We do have a schedule here, Ava," Magneto continued. "Concerning meals, breakfast and lunch are on your own time, but you are expected to be present at dinner, as is everyone here, even myself. Dinner is at six and you are to be on time. This next week, you will have your own personal training sessions at eleven, then you will join the group sessions at ten. There is an eleven o'clock curfew, as I want you to be well rested for training. Understood?"

Ava nodded enthusiastically. "Yes sir," she replied confidently. She herself was an organized person, and liked having a daily routine. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was spontaneous planning and disorganization.

Magneto stood, slowly walking around his desk. "You will also need a code name."

She raised an eyebrow. "A code name?"

He looked up, his eyes with their usual sparkle. "Yes, a code name. Though Ava is a beautiful name, you need a name to represent who you are. One that represents your mutation."

Ava thought for a moment, pondering what he just said. "Like Magneto, or Toad? Something like that?"

He gave a hearty laugh. "Yes, something like that."

She mulled over a possible name.

_Nature? Eh._

_Flower?_ _Sounds like a little girl._

_Tree Root? Hah!_

"Do I need one right now?" Ava asked.

"Not right now, my dear. But you best start thinking of one soon," he told her.

Magneto then placed a warm hand on her shoulder, making her jump. She didn't realize just how cold she was in the room.

"Ava." His voice was that comforting blanket again. "I want you to understand that what I'm asking of you is a serious matter. We are a group that strongly believes in mutant rights. You may be sent on an assignment that could put your life in danger, Ava. The only thing that will help you is to give your all in training sessions, to exercise your powers and let them grow. You must not be afraid." His hand found its way to her cheek, the tips of his fingers gently caressing her cheek. He looked her straight in her brown eyes. "Do you promise to help fight for our cause, Ava?"

She stood in shock, trying to comprehend what he had told her.

_My life in danger?_

But one deep look into the elderly man's pale eyes, and her heart softened.

"I promise, sir. I'll do my best."

Magneto's grip on her shoulder tightened. Mystique had joined him by his side, arms crossed and a skeptical look on her scaled face. For a few moments, the sun was covered by the clouds, and the softening glow that surrounded the two mutants disappeared. Magneto's eyes turned cold, and Mystique's yellow eyes glowed.

A light smile played on his lips when Ava pledged her allegiance.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood, Ava."

**A/N:** Okay, so this was kind of important, and a filler chapter. Sorry for the lack of Pyro, but there'll be plenty of his sarcasm next chapter, I promise! Please review, no flaming, etc. Thanks for reading!


	7. Ch 7: Couldn't Sleep

**Title:** Savin' Me

**Author:** UnderThePaleMoonlight

**Summary:** A girl runs away from her old life once she discovers she's a mutant. She meets an extraordinary gentleman, joins him, and meets an even more extraordinary boy. She wants to help him, but maybe he isn't the only one who needs saving. . .

**Setting:** Post X2 through post X3.

**Pairings:** Pyro/OC, slight Magneto/Mystique, slight Gambit/OC.

**Rated for:** Language and mature content in future chapters.

**A/N: **I'm sooo incredibly sorry for the delay on this chapter! I had a mini-case of writer's block, and every time I typed this out, I didn't like it. This was the best draft. Anyways, this is total Ava/Pyro interaction, and a bit of a fun chapter. A little short, but I like it. Please review when you're finished reading, but no flaming please. Again I say, I will not read your bitch-fest. Thanks for being patient and enjoy!

It was well past midnight, but Ava couldn't sleep.

_'Welcome to the Brotherhood.'_

The words kept ringing in her head. She sighed loudly, rubbing her temples. She had agreed to risk her life for a cause that she didn't even know of. Sure, it had to do with mutant rights, but. . .

_What have I gotten myself into?_

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Blindly through her dark room, she stumbled into the deserted hallway.

Ava finally found where she was going; the kitchen. She looked inside. It was empty.

_Good._

She walked in, heading straight for the fridge. More than anything, she needed water and some real food. She pulled the fridge door open, revealing cold water bottles sitting on the top shelf.

_Thank God._

She grabbed one, breaking the seal and taking a long swig. The iciness of the water burned her throat, but she welcomed the feeling.

_Now for some food._

Ava eyed an assortment of fruits in a bottom drawer. Her stomach growled. She knelt down, rocking forward on her knees while digging through, deciding on what sounded good.

_Apple. . .bananas. . .orange. . .kiwi. . .peach-_

"You know, Princess, the view's pretty nice from up here."

Ava jumped up in fright, accidentally hitting her head on the top of the fridge. She yelped in pain. Gingerly holding the top of her head, she turned around to see who exactly made that comment.

Pyro stood in the doorway, arms crossed and leaning against the frame. He had changed from the thick clothes that he wore earlier that day to boxers and a grey shirt.

Ava averted her eyes from the boy in boxers before her, slightly embarrassed. She scowled and rubbed the top of her head. "Excuse me?"

He chuckled, swaggering over to her with a smirk. "I didn't stutter."

She replayed what he said in her mind. It hit her like a ton of bricks.

She glared at the hazel-eyed boy. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't just stare at my butt like I'm a piece of meat," she snapped, her Southern accent sharp.

Pyro edged past her, looking in the fridge. "You know, I would." He threw back a spiteful glance at her. "But where's the fun in that?" he asked sarcastically while opening another soda. He walked around Ava, falling back into a chair and putting his feet up on the table. He smirked before taking a swig of the caffeinated drink.

Ava shot him a disapproving look. "You know that stuff's going to rot your teeth if you keep drinking it, right?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but she shut it and rolled her eyes.

_No point wasting my time._

Ava sat in the seat across from Pyro, similar to earlier that day. She made a mental note to hike her feet up on the chair, in case of unexpected insects. She sipped her water before asking, "So why are you up this late?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"I asked you first," she retorted with.

He rolled his eyes, with that smirk still on his face. "Fine. I couldn't sleep. Happy, Princess?"

She growled. "I have a name, you know!" she spat icily. Whatever shred of pity she had for him because of the morning's events was quickly diminishing.

Pyro took a gulp of his soda, then loudly placed it on the table. "Okay then, _Ava_." He drawled out her name, a hint of disdain present.

Both mutants sat in silence the next few minutes, glaring at one another. Ava scowled, Pyro smirked.

_Click. Snap. Click. Snap._

Ava recognized the strange noise from the morning. Her chestnut eyes fell on a lighter in Pyro's hand. It was a Zippo; she could tell because most of the boys who smoked back in Richmond had one. The small, metal lighter in his hand was decorated with a cartoon-ish shark design, so when he flicked it open, the shark's mouth opened wide. As he _click_ed it and _snap_ped it, the shark seemed to mock her.

_Click. _

It was laughing at her.

_Snap._

Smirking, just like Pyro was.

_Click. Snap. Click. Snap. Click-_

"Will you cut it out!" she barked in agitation.

The hazel-eyed boy shot her an amused look, his eyes glittering mischievously. "I'm sorry, Princess. Is this bugging you?" he inquired, voice full of sarcasm as he shut the lighter.

_Snap._

He continued. "What if-"

_Click._

"-I didn't feel like 'cutting it out?'"

_Snap._

"Because I just so happen-"

_Click._

"-To enjoy messing with my lighter."

_Snap._

_**Click**._

_**Snap**._

_Click-_

Ava violently pushed her chair away from the table, her brown eyes livid. Snatching her water bottle off the table, she turned to Pyro. "That's it! I'm going to bed. _Good. **Night,**_" she hissed, then stormed out of the kitchen fuming.

All she could hear in her brain was a rhythmic clicking and snapping that made her run back to her room, bury her face in her pillow and blanket, and scream loudly out of insanity.

**0000000000000000000000**

Pyro stared at the doorway that Ava had just stomped through, hearing her muttering words like "annoying" and "infuriating."

He laughed quietly. He had the kitchen to himself.

"Works everytime."

_Snap._

**A/N: **And scene! Sorry again for the delay on this chapter! Please review, as it encourages me to write more knowing that people are actually reading this. No flaming, etc, etc. Thanks so much for reading!


	8. Ch 8: Alive

**Title:** Savin' Me

**Author:** UnderThePaleMoonlight

Summary: A girl runs away from her old life once she discovers she's a mutant. She meets an extraordinary gentleman, joins him, and meets an even more extraordinary boy. She wants to help him, but maybe he isn't the only one who needs saving. . .

**Setting:** Post X2 through post X3

**Pairings:** Pyro/OC, slight Magneto/Mystique, slight Gambit/OC.

**A/N:** Agh, writer's block sucks. Everytime I type these chapters out, I'm never totally satisfied with them. Ugh, anyways. Pyro, and Gambit, and Mystique, oh my. Please review when you're done reading, but no flaming please. As I always say, I will not pay any attention to your bitch-fest, so no point wasting your time. Thanks so much to those who have reviewed (you know who you are!) and enjoy!

"Hey. . .hey! Wake up, Princess!"

A bright flash of light.

Ava stirred from her deep slumber, and upon recognizing the voice that woke her up, groaned loudly and buried her face in her pillow.

She heard Pyro chuckle.

_Click. Snap. Click. Snap. _

She turned her head, letting one sleepy brown eye glare at the other mutant. "You just love annoying me, don't you?" she mumbled.

Pyro continued flicking his lighter, all while smirking and letting his hazel eyes sparkle. "Eh, it's entertaining," he answered, shrugging.

Ava pushed herself up off the cot, sitting back on her knees and rubbing her eyes. "Okay, so you busted into my room, woke me up, and to top it all off, you're playing with that stupid lighter." She yawned and scowled. "I hope there's a reason for all this."

He leaned against the wall, hand still absentmindedly playing with the Zippo. "It's 9:45. You have training with Mystique at ten. And wear these," he rattled off in a bored tone. He threw a ball of black at her cot, landing in her lap.

Ava picked through the pile. It was a pair of loose fitting black pants and a revealing black shirt.

_Click. Snap. Click. Snap. Click. Snap._

"Shut up," she spat icily.

Pyro raised an eyebrow. "Now that's not very nice-"

Ava shot him a death glare. "Get. Out. Now."

He raised his hands apologetically, still smirking. "As you wish, Princess," he said mockingly.

"It's Ava!"

He stepped through the door. "Of course it is," he called over his shoulder, before slamming the door shut behind him.

Ava sat for a minute, staring at the door. She rubbed her temples, hearing the constant _clicks _and _snaps_ of the Zippo in her head.

"Infuriating cad."

**0000000000000000000000**

Ava sprinted into the Lair, ignoring the fact that cold air numbed her bare stomach and arms. She was most worried about how Mystique was going to react to her being late.

_Gives her more of a reason to kill me._

As if on cue, she saw the blue-skinned mutant in question standing impatiently in the middle of the room. Her amber eyes locked on the Southerner.

Ava skidded to a halt in front of her. She took a second to catch her breath, and opened her mouth to apologize-

"You're late."

Ava looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry. It won't happe-"

She never finished her sentence, as Mystique's blue fist connected with her jaw.

Ava stumbled back at the force of the hit. Her eyes watered, and she could already taste metallic blood in her mouth. Her eyes were wide in a mixture of shock and pain.

Finally she found her voice. "What-?"

Mystique flashed her a bright white smile, laced with malice. "Rule number one: always be ready." With that, the assassin side swiped Ava's leg.

Before she even knew what had happened, Ava cried out as she fell flat on her back, her head violently hitting the concrete ground. A searing hot pain filled her brain, and full tears fell down her face.

Ava felt something scaly snake around her neck, tightly squeezing her wind-pipe shut. She desperately gasped for air, and looked up to see Mystique. Her feet were placed expertly on her neck.

The shapeshifter scoffed. "You know that with one quick snap, I could break your neck and instantly kill you."

Ava's heart stopped. The look in Mystique's eyes was cold and for a split second, she really thought that Mystique was going to kill her.

To Ava's relief, she stepped off of her throat. The blue woman crossed her arms, staring at her with no emotion present in her yellow eyes. Ava could see the cold-blooded killer in her.

"We're going to do this again. I expect you to actually dodge a blow this time around."

Ava struggled to get up, only resulting in an intense throbbing through her head. Her jaw stung, and she attempted to catch her breath.

_This is going to be the hour from hell._

**000000000000000000000000**

Gambit knocked on the door.

"_Cherie?_" He hadn't seen Ava all day, not even at the end of her training session. She had disappeared and nobody had heard from her or seen her.

He knocked again. "Miss Ava, y'in dere?"

No answer.

The Cajun timidly cracked open the door, peering inside Ava's room.

He didn't see her. It wasn't until he noticed the giant lump on her cot that he realized it was Ava herself.

He pushed the door open a little farther. "Ava? Y'alive?"

She mumbled something. She was lying down, facing the wall, curled in a fetal position.

Gambit approached her cot and knelt down beside it. He softly touched her shoulder. " 'Ey, say somethin'. Lemme know y'alive," he joked.

She shifted on her cot, giving him a view of her face.

His jaw dropped in horror at the sight. "_Mon dieu._"

Ava's jaw was purple and swollen, her cheeks puffy. One eye was black and blue, and there were several small bruises around her face. A split lip completed her horrific transformation. Her bright brown eyes were brimmed with tears.

Gambit's hand tenderly traced her swollen jawline. "_Mon ami_, what happened?" he asked, his throat dry.

She choked out one word, before whimpering in pain.

"Mystique."

Gambit gave a low whistle. He rubbed her back, trying to make her feel better. "Y'wan' meh ta getcha anythin'?"

"T-Tylenol," she whispered softly. Her eyes were shut, trying to sleep the pain away. Her body was completely aching, and she could feel the blood spilling beneath her skin, making new bruises appear on her fair body.

He let a small smile play on his lips. "Sure, _cherie_. Y'wan' meh ta stay wit' ya?"

She only nodded, dazed from the pain.

He stood up and brushed off the knees of his pants. "Ah'll be quick, Ah promise," he told her reassuringly. He began making his way over to the door and was just about to start his route to the kitchen-

"Gambit?" It was the first clear word Ava got out.

He looked back at her, his blacked-out, ruby red eyes filled with concern. "_Oui, mon ami?_"

Her back was still towards him, but he distinctly heard her say one word that made him really smile.

"Thanks."

Gambit chuckled.

"Anytime, _cherie_. Anytime."

**A/N:** Aw. Ok, so a little bit of Ava/Gambit fluff. Sorry for all you Pyro lovers out there, but there was a little Pyro/Ava bit! Anyways, please review, as it helps me with writing. Again, sorry about the delay. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
